Shirayuki's Deliemma
by TheQuietScreams
Summary: Shirayuki is conflicted! Senbonzaukura, Hyorinmaru, Tensa Zangetsu, and Zangetsu all asked Shirayuki on a date. She gave them all a chance but now? She has to choose one to be with her forever... But there is Rukia! Surely Rukia cna help Shirayuki with her little deliemma... One-shot


The sound of Koi swiming under the miniture cascading waterfall was all that was heard between Rukia and Shirayuki. They were both sitting under the warm bright sun, enjoying each other's company was all that was needed. Shirayuki in her classic white silken Kimono, and Rukia in her clean-cut black Shihakush, it was a comfortable silence-well, as comfortable as it could be since Shirayuki had a burning question to ask but didn't exactly know how to.

It's a question thats bothering Shirayuki for quite a while now and she has no idea what to do but seek for help from the only person she feels comfortable talking to about things like this.

"Rukia sama?" Shirayuki was now facing Rukia, she was certain. Rukia could help her out with her dilemma. After all, Shirayuki is basically the refection of Rukia's heart. Surely Rukia could aid her in matters like this.

Rukia, radiating nothing but sheer understanding, looks at Shirayuki,"Yes Shirayuki?"

"I have a little problem.." Shirayuki's eyes slowly trailed away, she felt uneasy about this. Choosing between 4 eligible bachelors who asked to be her beloved one is always difficult. But she has Rukia! The one who can help her sort out issues such as this.

"What's the problem?"

Shirayuki releases a soft sigh, "I went on a date with Senbonzaukura dono, Hyorinmaru sama, Tensa Zangetsu san and Zangetsu sama who all asked me to be their significant other... I don't know who to choose..."

"Well, who did you enjoy spending time with most?"

Shirayuki chuckles easily, "I don't know Rukia sama... That's why I need your help..."

"Hmm... Ah!" with the snap of her fingers, Rukia grins, "You can tell me what happened during the time you spent with each one.."

"Tell you what happened?" Shirayuki quizzically repeated.

"Yes! Tell me what happened during each date."

A frown formed on Shirayuki's porcelain smooth face. Sure she had a great time with Senbonzakura it was romantic-well as romantic as it can get when you go on a date with Senbonzakura.

**-Flash back-**

Laughter and smiles were exchanged under the falling cherry blossoms Senbonzakura created for them and only them. It was a warm day while they roamed around the Seireitei. Children running around giggling and having fun while the adults saunter about, laughing and enjoying each other's company Even if Senbonzakura insisted on keeping his mask on when Shirayuki asked to him to take it off, it didn't really matter.

"Senbonzakura dono?" Shirayuki politely smiled at him. "Are you hungry?"

They are now at a famous local Okonomiyaki stall.

It's a busy day for the Okonomiyaki stall so both Shirayuki and Senbonzakura had to wait for a _few_ seconds before they get seated.

...

...

...

A pulse broke.

Senbonzakura's eyes darken, as he slowly drew his blade. It's been more than a "few" seonds and thats the thing Senbonzakura doesn't like.

Shirayuki's eyes widen as she places her hand upon his, urging him to wait a little longer.

"Senbonzakura dono! Don-"

"THEY SAID TO WAIT FOR A FEW SECONDS! I WAITED FOR MORE THAN A FEW SECONDS!" Senbonzakura shrugs shirayuki off as he drops his shikai, "kage..."

"Senbonzakura donoooooooo"

"yoshi!"

**-Flash Back end-**

Rukia remained quiet once Shirayuki finished her short little story. It was a bit- it was a _little_ unethical, but in defense, Shirayuki knew Senbonzakura had a temper but he was considerate enough to wait for Shirayuki for more than a a few seconds and NOT have his pulse burst. That there is an improvement for Senbonzakura Shirayuki added into consideration.

Shirayuki watches Rukia ponder in thought. Hoping Rukia can tell her what she thinks of Senbonzakura and the date she had with him.

"Shirayuki," Rukia finally spoke up, but there was sincerity in her voice. It was a different voice she uses when she's deep in thought with Shirayuki.

"Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?"

Shirayuki slightly tilts her head, repeating what Rukia had asked, "The rest of my life?"

With a sincere smile Rukia nods, "Yes, Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with him?"

_The rest of my life..._Shirayuki pondered in thought before frowning. She couldn't see herself with Senbonzakura. When she thinks of being Senbonzakura's significant other, it was hazy. Sure she admired and adored Senbonzakura, but then again, there is a difference between adore/admire and love... Maybe thier relationship is fine as it is.

Rukia examines Shirayuki's facial expression and smiles because she knew what Shirayuki was thinking. She knew how Shirayuki felt about the date.

"Okay," Rukia smooths herself out, "Who is next?"

**-Flash back-**

Shirayuki happily held onto Hyourinmaru's hand as the roam round in the Icy forest, created by none other than Hyourinmaru himself. It was cute of Hyourinmaru to do so since Shirayuki is ice based along with Hyourinmaru himself.

Everywhere they went Hyourinmaru with Shirayuki.

They seemed like the perfect match. Ice and Ice?

How can that possibly go wrong?

"Hyourinmaru sama," Shirayuki nestles her head against Hyourinmaru's firm shoulder, "It's so nice of you to-"

"Hyourinmaru~"

Haineko.

Haineko happily bumbles her way towards Hyourinmaru pouting, "Ne? Hyourinmaru...Why weren't you at-"

"Haineko! I'm not finished with you!" Tobiume yelled as she swung her bell at her as it released fire balls.

"Hakuren!"

A blast of cold Ice deflects Tobiume's attack, earning Shirayuki a glare from Tobiume.

"Stay of this Shirayuki!" Tobiume' beamed. Toniume was flushed with anger once Haineko stuck out her tonuge a her, taunting Tobiume for being "under developed."

Hyourinmaru sighed as he stood still and ignored everyone.

**-Fash Back End-**

Needless to say, the day didn't end on a sweet note. But in defense, Shirayuki should have known Hainekko and Tobiume would have gotten jealous.

Again, Ruki remains quiet. Surely there is someone out there for Shirayuki. The one that Shirayuki's soul will meld in with...

"Shirayuki," Rukia finally spoke up is a softer tone, "Are you willing to fight for Hyourinmaru?"

_Fight for Hyourinmaru sama? _Shirayuki thought quizically. Sure Shirayuki and Hyourinmaru are both ice based and they do look cute with one another. But alone time? How would she have some alone time with Hyourinmaru when Haineko and Tobiume are constantly looking for him and fighting who ever tries to get close to him. But, Shirayuki does appreciate Hyourinmaru's effort to plan a date with her. Though, maybe it's better if they stayed as friends.

With a set look in Shirayuki's eyes, Rukia understood. There was no use for Shirayuki to tell her.

"Should I tell you about the next one?" Shirayuki politely questioned as Rukia nodded.

**-Flash back-**

Once Shirayuki watched Tensa Zangetsu laugh and smile-breaking loose from the serious aspect of being nothing more than a "zanpaukto" made Shirayuki herself smile as well. Tensa Zangetsu brought Shirayuki to a very popular place where all boys his age go and hang out.

The Arcade.

The arcade was filled with noise, laughter, tension and flashing lights. This was something new to Shirayuki who found it very intriguing. Well, intriguing enough to walk right in with Tensa Zangetsu... But once Shirayuki walked in "people" started to talk.

"Man! That's a hot ass MILF!"

"That little dude is so lucky he got himself a suga momma!"

"She's a such a cradle robber!"

"You're just jealous she looks hotter than you-ow!"

"Shut up!"

"Shirayuki!" Tensa Zangetsu grins as he waves Shirayuki over to an arcade game, "Come on! Let's play!"

Shirayuki , not wanting to be the one to ruin the "date", She walks towards Tesa Zangetsu smiling, "What's this-"

"Eh?" Tensa Zangetsu looks at her confused, "Aren't you going to pay for us to play?"

**-Flash Back End-**

Rukia is actually speechless about this date. She really has no words for Shirayuki who understood. Tensa Zangetsu is too young for her. After finding out what MILF, Suga Momma and craddle robber meant, Shirayuki figured it had to be because of thier age. Though Shirayuki doesn't blame Tensa Zangetsu for the bad date. He was young and naieve with no source of income.

With a sigh, Rukia looks at Shirayuki with sheer hope. Zangetsu.

Surely Zangetsu can win Shirayuki's heart with Rukia's approval...

Right?

**-Flash Back-**

Alas, the black sun and the white moon. Shirayuki and Zangetsu.

They were both walking together under the bright moon in the real world. Fire flies glowing and floating among the grass blades. The sound of families spending time with one another made Shirayuki think of her future with Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu sama?" Shirayuki quietly cooed as she held onto his hand. "Have you ever thought of-"

"Please! Help me!"

Shirayuki darts her eyes at the sound of the frail and urgent voice and sees a little boy running away from a hollow. But, instead of ruinning towards Shirayuki and Zangetsu, the little boys runs away from them aswell. Shirayuki stood there confused, but the little by screaming for help snapped her right out of as her kantana materializes in her hand, "Hakuren!"

A burst of cold air lunges at the hollow, freezing it before it shatters. While Zangetsu quietly stood next to her before he spoke, "Where's did the little bot go?"

"I don't kn-"

Quiet sniffling could be heard coming from behind a tree. The little boy saw what happened. He was more than happy Shirayuki got rid of the Hollow... But what really made the little boy run away in terror once he saw Shirayuki and Zangetsu?

"Are you alright?" Shirayuki softly called out, in hopes of coaxing the little boy, "Everything is-"

"Is the bad guy that was standing next to you going to hurt me?" the little biy sniffled.

"Zangetsu sama hurt you?" Shirayuki repeated quizically, "Why would Zangetsu sama hurt y-"

"He's scary..."

**-Flash Back End-**

Rukia lets out a sigh. No one seemed to be the right one for Shirayuki. Senbonzaukura, Hyorinmaru, Tensa Zangetsu, and Zangetsu. All five eligible bachelors that want Shirayuki... But none of them seem to be _it. _The one that understands Shirayuki in ways not one else does.

"Well, Shirayuki..." Rukia clears herself off, "It's all up to you. If you can see yourself living the rest of your life with that one person. Then that's the person you should go with. That's the person you should be paitent with, fight for, provide for, and maybe soften a little... So." Rukia looks at Shirayuki with sheer understanding, "Have you chosen?"

Shirayuki's eyes glitter from Rukia's speech.

Paitent with?

Fight for?

Provide for?

Soften a little?

Shirayuki finally came to a conclusion.

"Rukia sama?" Shriayuki quietly addressed, "I made my decision..."

"Who will it?"

With a bright smile and open arounds, Shirayuki happily tackle hugs Rukia squealing, "I choose Rukia sama!"

* * *

This has been on my mind for quiet awhile and I figure it would be cute and all. Review and imputs are always great! :)


End file.
